Between a Bite and a Hard Place
by Optimus-life
Summary: Finding relief from bug bites or a visit to Doc Ratchet. Sam must choose which is worse. Written for a TF challenge on LJ. *warning* mentions insect bites and blood.


Sam had insect bites in the past but those paled in comparison to the ones now covering both legs and a rather delicate part of his anatomy; afraid to wake Optimus (who was sleeping beside him) he carefully got out of their bed. It was early morning, early enough that the household was still asleep; thanking his lucky stars he moved into the adjacent bathroom and slowly closed the door. Than he rummaged around for the back scrubber he knew was in one of the drawers, finding it he attacked his legs. Wincing in pain but not stopping until his vision became blurry; stupid fragging bites. Not wanting to admit his current situation and worst of sub coming to a visit to Ratchet, he put on pj pants and got back into bed. Optimus acknowledge the presents of his bonded with a "good morning" before drifting back to sleep. Sam lay awake, still in pain and worrying about how he was going to keep his condition a secret.

By mid morning, when he was supposed to be awake Sam was still in a state of itchy Hell. Sporting fresh bites, he calculated he'd have enough time to attack them one more time before leaving for class. Optimus was already at a meeting, so he had the house to himself. Another round of scratching with the back scrubber, this time drawing blood did little to alleviate the pain or swelling. Casting a worried glance at his pock marked skin, he wondered if he should suck it up and see Ratchet. Just the thought of the probing, prodding and questioning was enough to stop that thought train cold. Though he did stuff a wad of Kleenex in his underwear to pad his balls, who where home to several bites of there own. Frag it was going to be a long day.

His morning classes passed in a haze of pain and shuffling, he was thankful that "campus" was the NMSU satellite branch on base (being Holliman). So he didn't have far to go from the house or between classes. He'd opted to wear shorts, hoping to freeze the offending bites off; it wasn't working. But the cold was keeping him awake; his last class for the day was Spanish. An hour into the class he had to excuse himself to use the bathroom and that was when he decided to go home. His vision was getting blurry and the last thing he wanted to do was cause a problem in class, grabbing his backpack when he returned to class. Sam was half way back to the house when he ran into Bumblebee, or rather Bee drove past. Stopped, backed up and opened his driver side door. "Need a lift partner" came the voice over the radio; Bumblebee loved playing around with sound clips. "That would be great" Sam said as he slid into the comforting embrace of the drivers' seat. "Your core temperature is low yet you're shaking, is something wrong?" Bumblebee asked in his clipped British accent. Sam squirmed under the scrutiny, hissing when his bare legs contacted with the steering wheel. "No" he replied trying to sound casual but failing. The drive to the house he shared with Will, Ironhide and Optimus only increased the chaffing; heaving a sigh he gave in and started digging away at his legs. Startled by his charge's actions, Bumblebee coasted to a stop and started scanning the boy. "What is causing this?" "Don't know but it's getting worse." He managed between gasps. "And you haven't told anyone because?" "Ratchet." Sam flopped across the front seat completely drained, blood running down his legs. Determined to do the right thing, even if Sam wouldn't, Bumblebee changed direction and drove towards the infirmary, "you're going to see him end of discussion." The yellow scout did his best Optimus impression, knowing the boy would listen to the Prime.

"What in the name of the Pit is going on? Ratchet fumed as Bumblebee drove into the hanger that held the CMO's head quarters. "I was having a quiet day till you blew in." Bumblebee dislodged Sam and transformed, his door wings fluttering in distress. Ratchet leaned down and stared, "Go get Optimus" he motioned to Bumblebee who took off without complaint. Muttering about stupid human younglings the doctor scooped up Sam and deposited him on a human sized bed. "Now stop being such a sparkling, you've clearly been taking notes from Ironhide." That earned a small smile from Sam, knowing that humans preferred to interact on their own scale Ratchet turned on his holo form. Looking a bit like House with all the attitude, he adjusted his glasses and put on latex gloves. "Remove your shorts, sweatshirt and socks please". When the boy made no move to disrobe, Ratchet stripped him clean in seconds. Bite marks where scattered across his legs, buttocks and scrotum. "Something of the arachnid variety has been snacking on you". "Since this morning, Optimus didn't have a bite on him" Sam said sullenly trying to cover himself up. This earned him an eye roll from the doctor bot, "Please Samuel I've seen the insides, outsides and backsides of more beings than I can count. I am neither interested, offended nor do I find your condition amusing. Rather I am deeply concerned for your safety." Optimus's holo form strode into the room, dressed in casual attire as befitted the situation. " I came as soon as Bumblebee alerted me. Why didn't you say anything this morning" he said leveling a finger at Sam's chest. Corn flower blue eyes took in his bedraggled partner, the sternness edged with concern in his voice. "Already have enough problems, didn't want to cause anymore." This earned the boy a cuff to the back of his head from Ratchet, "stupid little glitch!" he groused at Sam. "Look I'm already dealing with the allSpark causing me crazy side affects, my diet's been totally changed and I'm prone to seizures. My life is a walking medical textbook and I'd like to close it." He huffed trying to squirm out of Ratchet's grasp, Optimus stepped forward and held the boy in place on the table.

"Ok I get it, should have said something." "What's that?" he squawked in shock as Ratchet came at him with a brush dipped in a white liquid. " It's extra strength calamine lotion. Now, on your feet." "I'll take care of you for as long as you need" the elder whispered in Sam's ear as he helped him to his feet. That gave Sam courage to endure the body painting, it was cold and slimy. And everywhere, he shut his eyes. Satisfied with the results, Ratchet said. "You can open your eyes and swallow this." He handed the dazed human two huge pills and a glass of water. Knowing the drill all too well, Sam gulped them down. "Advil for the pain and swelling. I'll put you up here for the next two days while you heal, while someone fumigates that house to rid it out its insect problem.

Optimus gathered Sam up in his arms and headed for a human sized bedroom off the main hanger. "How come you didn't' get bitten" Sam asked as he rested his head on the elder's shoulder. That brought a chuckle from Prime, "simple dear one. This is form is not my primary one and thus I was unaffected. However I would have gladly taken on the pain to spare you." He tucked Sam into the bed and pulled a chair close, always watchful. Ratchet came in with more medication, "That should knock him out for the rest of the day. Keep the bites clean and no more itching marathons. The boy is lucky he didn't do any permanent skin damage." "It is often the smallest of irritations that cause us the greatest of suffering." Optimus said before returning to watching his bonded sleep. Thankful that Sam was being cared for and apparently over his embarrassment.


End file.
